Some Habits Never Heal
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: Chase had Donald's(and later Douglas') hair. He had Bree's speech pattern, he had Adam's mannerisms,, and he danced like Leo. But wear did he get his choice in fashion from, because the Davenport clan sure didn't wear camouflage. Well, most of them didn't, except the one he took them from. And since when does Marcus wear flannel?


**Just a little short, really horrible one-shot I thought of. Pretty much just to get rid of some of those annoying plot bunnies and to cure a mild case of writers block. Sorry for everything in advance. Pretty much just Angst and a pinch of fluff somewhere if you squint. Slash, as per usual. Because come on,slash is friken awesome! Ok, enough of my meaningless rambles. On to the (Very strange!) show...**

Chase started to dress more like Marcus (And vis versa) as they spent more time around each other. And when Marcus died,Chase kept that style alive in memory of him.

 _Chase was always easy to rub off on, being the youngest of the group. He wore his hair like Donald did, (then switched to a more Douglas-like style when he cut it,), he copied Adam's mannerisms until he was twelve, still unconsciously repeating the older one sometimes, and he talked in the same way Bree did; fast,sarcastic and energetic. Even some of Leo's geeky habits had made an appearance with Chase. He was fine with being the stereo-typical younger sibling who copied all the older members in the family, and he would gladly accept the title._

 _But one person he took from more than he'd like to admit. The one and only, Marcus Davenport._

 _He probably made the biggest impact on the young super-genius. They were best friends. He was only real friend (Beside's family,of course,) that Chase had ever had. So was it really a surprise when Chase subtly started to talk a little more like Marcus, or raise his eyebrow in the same intriguing way he did? Or when Marcus noticed this and ended up kissing him, and subsequently asking Chase on a date? And yeah, maybe Marcus thought it was cute when Chase wore some of his shirts, and maybe he liked wearing the other's clothes too, Chase sure seemed to think it made him look hot. They liked each other's styles so much that not long after they started dating, they had ended up with half the other's wardrobe in their closets. Neither minded._

 _It became a tradition, of sorts. Whenever they would spend the night, or hang out, they would swap clothes. They still kept at least half of their original clothes, but the other half was free for the taking. Marcus was the first to wear one of Chase's flannel shirts to school, making Chase blush the whole day. Lucky, none of the siblings noticed. The day ended with a make-out session in the boy's bathroom, (or if their parents asked, detention from Perry,) Chase made Marcus promise to wear his shirts to school much more often, and vis-versa._

 _So, every other day or so, one or the other would walk into the building wearing clothing that was not their's and more times than not, there ended up being a lot of smirking,blushing, and kissing._

 _"I like your shirt, is it new?" became an inside joke between the two and every time they heard it, they chuckled and shared a meaningful look; Much to the confusion of the others._

 _They kept the relationship secret for a good two months before someone found out. That someone happened to be Bree. She may not be a super-genius, but she was no idiot either. She'd put the pieces together and, confirming her theory caught the two kissing after band practice. She confronted Chase that night, but promised not to tell anyone, despite her gossiping habits._

 _Marcus knew about their bionics, and Chase knew about his. Marcus had told Chase one day over fro-yo. Chase was shocked enough to choke on his dessert, but Marcus continued. He explained about how he was also bionic, and how his dad knew Donald's tech and implanted it in him when he was young and sick, to keep him alive. His dad told him about Adam,Bree,and Chase, but didn't elaborate more than that. Marcus wasn't lying, not completely, he just didn't tell the whole truth. But he wanted Chase to know, the secrecy was killing him, and he wanted to be completely open with the boy who stole his heart. After a tortuous pause, Chase smiled and demanded a demonstration. It ended with them both a little bruised, burned and laughing in the lab over who 'won' their sparring match._

 _"I love you,Marcus," Chase told him one day, but Marcus replied with simple kiss on the couch in the mansion. It was his way of saying the words back, Chase knew, but he still wished he would have heard them spoken. He took the kiss for then, though, and they cuddled for the rest of the family-free afternoon._

 _It took every ounce of restraint Chase had to not slap Leo across the face whenever he insisted Marcus was evil. Bree was close to hitting the teen, too and she would have, if she had a death wish from Tasha._

 _He couldn't believe what he was seeing. When he saw the video on the screen, he thought it was a prank, or Marcus had told Donald and this was some elaborate way of telling them;he could do that when your a billionaire. So Chase went along with pretending he knew nothing about Marcus(or how he knew of them), but when he got to Marcus' house, he knew something was wrong._

 _"Marcus!? What are you doing? What is going on?" he thought, seeing Marcus standing there with that same quirked eyebrow he used when he made Chase too flustered to speak, or when he had bested the teen at something. But this time, it was not accompanied by a cocky smirk or fond grin. This time, it was much more more evil and made Chase's blood run cold._

 _"Why are you doing this, Marcus? We thought you were our friend," Chase voice his thoughts._

 _"Yeah,you fell for that one, hook line & sinker," he replied, and through his own emotions, he could see hurt and remorse in Marcus' eyes. When Marcus backed him up, Chase had one last small glimmer of hope that he would cut the act and kiss him. But when he hurt Adam, Chase knew he wasn't going to get his wish._

 _"Marcus,look out!" Chase shouted louder than he ever had and just before the rocks came tumbling down on the bionic teen, Chase heard the final words of his lover._

 _"I'm sorry. I love you too, Chase,"_

 _Every one froze as the loud crash filled the room. Then silence, and dust, and held breaths. Chase scanned the room with his sensors, but came up with no sign of life all five times. As realization struck him hard, he fell to his knees and wept into his hands. Bree crouched down next to him, and held him in her arms as he cried._

 _"Chase, he was a villain. Why are you crying for someone who wasn't even really a friend?" Leo asked from behind them. He knew that death was sad no matter what, but when a criminal dies, the heroes rarely weep for them. That made Chase sob even harder and Bree sent him a death glare._

 _"They loved each other, you moron! They were in love! Chase needs us and you are not helping, so leave!," she shouted. When he didn't move, she yelled louder, "GO!"_

 _For the next fifteen minutes, she comforted her grieving brother. Donald was trying to think of how to not have his kids hate him, Adam was still trying to process everything and Leo was left utterly confused and messed up._

 _Numb and broken, Chase didn't notice the next few days, except for small portions with his family. They had been betrayed by a friend, a lover, and their father. Leo was still upset with Chase and Bree was still mad at Leo. It was going to take a long time for the torn family to heal, but they could manage. They always managed. But now there was going to be a scar, it would fade, but still, there would always be a scar._

It had been a few years since then. Douglas was now a part of the family and they now all lived at the bionic academy. They move was difficult for Chase,but also a huge relief. He wasn't going to have to walk down the halls,streets,and places where he and Marcus' used to hang out, and that was good for the healing process, but at the same time, he was going to miss those memories.

He still loved Marcus, despite everything. He would always love him. He kept that love alive in the way he still quirked his eyebrow sometimes,or spoke like Marcus used to, sometimes even quoting the other boy. He still ate frozen yogurt with the memories of burns,and bruises and kisses. And he still wore the old shirts Marcus gave him when he wasn't in the mentor uniform. That was his favorite memory of Marcus, wearing each other's shirts. He missed him terribly, but Chase was slowly moving with his life.

He stroked the gray camouflage shirt he was holding and smiled as a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks. Chase slipped the shirt over his head and looked at himself in the mirror.

"No, it's not new. My love gave it to me," he whispered in answer to their old joke, and with one last look in the mirror, left the room.

Chase would always love Marcus, and he would always keep up their old traditions. he _was_ moving on, but Marcus was the love of his life, his soulmate, and he would never be able to replace that. So, he will keep wearing his shirts, and grin over fro-yo and no matter what, he will always keep loving the boy who left his life far too soon.

 **Yeah, like I said, very poorly written one-shot,but I hope the message got across alright. Next story will be better, promise. See ya, peeps! *floats off in sea of feels***


End file.
